Bombs and Bolts
by HipsterBubble
Summary: As the dean of demolitions, Ziggs has already started his life in Piltover. He starts to miss his old childhood friend, Rumble. As Rumble goes on a surprise visit to Ziggs, will the two be able to show their true feelings in their short reunion? Ziggs x Rumble, Yaoi, Don't like, don't read. Be warned, readers. :) Contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**HipsterBubble here again! Thanks for reading Spell Sword, yes By Fire and Might will be up soon, so don't worry~! But do read this too! :D This chapter is kinda short sorry... :( Peace~! -HB**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rays of sunlight shone through the curtains, as a small, furry figure stood in his briefs, looking out into the city of Piltover. His tan colored fur seemed to glow in the sunlight. His emerald green eyes glittered beautifully and in his hand was a picture. It was an old and tattered photo of himself and another blue fellow with a mohawk. A single tear fell from his eye. He then turned back and started to get ready for the day.

In another part of Runeterra, specifically Bandle City, where all kinds of yordles lived, there was a special yordle. He lived in the junkyard, all alone. Rumble stood on top of the pile of junk, holding a bomb in his hand. It was blue in color, just like his fur, and a fuse that spiked up like his mohawk. The bomb glinted in the sunlight, and Rumble looked into the distance, wondering how his friend Ziggs was doing.

The tan colored yordle, known as Ziggs, also the Dean of Demolitions, began his day in his lab in Piltover. He strapped on his goggles and jumpsuit, and looked in the mirror. He flashed a smile in the mirror.

"Another beautiful day, let's get some work done, Ziggs!" He shouted to himself. He walked towards a blueprint and started writing notes and made drawings on it. His pencil worked through the paper furiously, and he got up suddenly. A growling noise echoed through the lab as he walked out for some lunch. Remnants of tears remained on the paper he worked on. The name "Rumble" was written and erased on the paper countless times.

Rumble was on a train. His mohawk was still up, and he was wearing his casual blue overalls with a tan shirt. He had packed most of his things in a bag, and he was on his way to Piltover. His hand still held the small blue bomb. He was on his way to see his friend Ziggs, unknowing what to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry but I write such short chapters for these guys too! I guess I'm lazy... Haha... But really, thanks to whoever reads this. :D - HB**

* * *

Chapter 2

Piltover was a humongous place. Rumble barely managed his way out of Piltover Station and towards Ziggs's Lab. Rumble knew where Ziggs worked at; it was the Piltover Academy for gifted people. Rumble ran through the streets of Piltover and reached the Academy in an instant. He was breathing hard as he entered. The academy was amazing, the architecture was a mix of Demacian architecture and Yordle architecture. It was simply astounding for Rumble. He was in a daze until he saw a flash of tan fur pass by. It had to be Ziggs.

Ziggs had just finished his lunch in the Academy's cafeteria, and was walking back to his lab until he saw a flash of blue fur nearby the entrance. He thought he was seeing things. Ziggs walked closer to the blue creature as his heart pounded crazily. His face was blushing as he saw Rumble's face. He dashed to him and hugged him as his eyes widened. He rubbed his face into Rumble's fur and looked up at him.

"Rumble! It's you! I never thought I'd see you here!" Ziggs exclaimed with joy. There was no one in the hall currently, as everyone had gone to their classes or labs.

"Ziggs! I've missed you so much!" Rumble hugged him tighter. The moment of reunion lasted forever to them, but neither of them knew what the other was thinking about.

"Come on, let's go to my lab to have a talk." Ziggs said with a huge smile.

The two yordles trotted happily, side by side, and with looks of friendship and happiness. They reached the huge lab and as Ziggs explained all sorts of mechanisms, Rumble stared at him from behind, with a look of admiration and love.

"Rumble! I still can't believe you're here… I really missed you all." Ziggs said with his brightest grin.

"And I can't believe you wanted to stay here. I left Bandle City, Ziggs." Rumble added with a little sadness.

"What?! Why?! I thought Tristana and the others were helping you?" Ziggs shouted with concern. His best friend had just left his hometown.

"Because I…" Rumble couldn't finish the sentence. His face was blushing deep red with his head down. Ziggs didn't notice that.

"Because?!" Ziggs demanded.

"I got tired of living there. Plus, I wanted to see how other places are!" Rumble answered with a smile. Ziggs stared at him in disbelief. Rumble? Travelling?

"Where are you going to stay at then?" Ziggs asked carefully.

"I… I don't know yet…" Rumble answered.

"Well… You could... stay with me, I guess!" Ziggs offered.

"Really?! Thanks, Ziggy!" Rumble said with cheerfulness. Ziggs's face blushed once more as Rumble hugged Ziggs tightly. Ziggs didn't get why he was feeling this way with Rumble.

"I'll take you there after I'm done with my work here. Okay?" Ziggs asked.

"Sure. I'd love to see what you do here." Rumble replied. As Ziggs started to work, Rumble asked many questions and assisted Ziggs in his calculations. The two yordles were happy once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another flippin' short chapter, I'm SORRY I wrote these quite long ago, forgotten in my computer. xD Sorry guys but hey least I've got some chapters! - HB**

* * *

Chapter 3

"This is your home?" Rumble asked. He was staring at the door to Zigg's apartment. Ziggs opened the door to his cozy home. The living room had a large sofa, and there was one bedroom, since Ziggs lived alone. Rumble dashed his way to the bedroom and dropped himself on the bed. Ziggs looked at him with a smile. Rumble picked up his bag and placed it beside him.

"I still have this." Rumble stated with a blush. He held up the blue bomb to Ziggs. Ziggs knew why he made that for. It was a token of friendship when he left Bandle City.

"Oh… After all these years, you still have it. I love you Rumble." Ziggs replied with a grin.

"I'll take a shower first, okay?" Rumble asked Ziggs.

"Sure! Why not." Ziggs answered. Rumble nimbly dashed to the bathroom and closed the door. Ziggs took Rumble's bag and unpacked everything. He folded Rumble's clothes and kept them in an empty wardrobe, As he went through his bag, he found an old photo. It was a photo of himself. Ziggs wondered how he even got that photo in his hands. It was when Ziggs was working on a special bomb and Tristana had taken a photo of him, as a memento before he left. He felt a warm feeling in his chest as he thought of Rumble. Ziggs fell on the bed, tired from the day and crawled underneath the blankets in his briefs. He had already taken off his jumpsuit and goggles, and fell asleep in an instant.

Rumble finished his shower and dried himself off out of the bathroom. As he entered the bedroom, he found his clothes neatly stacked in a wardrobe, his things cluttered on the floor. He gave a smirk and packed them away. As his blue furry body was no longer wet, he switched off the lights and crawled into the bed, sleeping right beside Ziggs. It had been a while since he actually slept side by side with Ziggs.

"Good night, Ziggs." Rumble whispered with a sigh. He looked at his friend's face and drifted away to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it starts to get all lovey dovey-ish. I think. xD I'm not that good with lemons, so Chapter 5 is still on the way. And yes, I will post By Fire and Might very soon. :) Thanks for reading! Even the short chapters! :D -HB**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rumble felt something heavy on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes, found himself looking at Ziggs's face. Ziggs's own warm and furry body was on top of Rumble's. Rumble started to reach his hands downwards, feeling his way to his chest. He grabbed Ziggs's briefs and found himself groping places that he would not. Ziggs moaned softly. Rumble's face was getting hotter, his hand starting to lower from the chest to his groin. The sudden ring of an alarm clock made him jump. He quickly slid his hands back into place and focused on looking asleep.

"Hmm…." Ziggs groaned softly. He placed his hands on Rumble's chest, still half-asleep, searching for the alarm clock. His hands grazed my legs softly, sending tingles through me. The alarm switched off soon, and Ziggs flopped on to Rumble's chest, breathing softly. Rumble's face was heating up; he never thought this would happen. Ziggs smelled of soft burning embers that warmed Rumble up. He soon drifted to sleep again.

Ziggs found himself on a soft furry surface. It was Rumble's chest. He got up quickly as his face reddened. His emerald green eyes were filled with embarrassment. He stared at his half naked friend on the bed, snoring off. His bright blue fur was silky and smooth, and his sleeping face made him look adorable. Rumble's lips started to quiver.

"D-Don't… Leave me…" Rumble moaned out with his arms stretched. Tears started to form in Rumble's closed eyes, dripping on to the bed. It pained Ziggs to see his friend in pain. He hugged Rumble tightly, and looked at him again, to give him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"It'll be alright, I'm here, Rumble." Ziggs whispered softly. Rumble's cries soon became quiet, and he slept fine once more. Ziggs smiled at his friend. He didn't know why he felt that way towards Rumble. Leaving the emotion away, he trudged out of the room and out to make breakfast.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Ziggs's playful voice rang through the room. Rumble groggily woke up and got out to see Ziggs. A table was set up with a full breakfast for two. The two yordles sat at the table, eating their meals voraciously. In an instant, the two yordles were full and cleaning the mess. As the two started doing the dishes, their fingers touched with a spark.

"Must be a sparky friendship, huh?" Ziggs stated with a grin. His face had a slight blush.

"Ahahaha… Definitely." Rumble found the situation awkward, him doing things to Ziggs without him knowing, and Ziggs hiding something as well. Rumble stepped a little closer to Ziggs.

"Did something happen today?" Rumble asked cautiously. He learned not to blow up Ziggs the hard way.

"It's nothing… I need to go to the lab today. Wanna follow?" Ziggs quickly changed the topic. Rumble smiled. He wanted to go and try tinkering with machines, and so much more to do.

"Definitely. I could also help you with your job, Dean of Demolitions," Rumble replied with a wide grin. Ziggs had a wide grin.

"Then let's go!" He shouted with glee.


	5. Chapter 5 (NSFW)

**Okay, after such a long time, I've managed to get the lemon done. Somewhat. I think. It's... perverted. xD It took me a damn long time, and I did my best. I think. xD I love you guys for reading these too, and this is by far, I think, the longest chapter ever. Who knew lemons are so difficult?! I may have done rather roughly, I'm sorry if I didn't have enough juicy details for your perverts to enjoy ;) Hope you like it! -HB**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ziggs's lab was humongous. Aside from all the machines and equipments, there was a huge sofa and a large television. The lab was almost like a second house. Ziggs went straight to a large table with a huge blueprint on it. Circles covered most of it, with lots of scribbles. Rumble scrambled around, looking at all the amazing things in the lab. Ziggs scribbled lots of things on the blueprint, his emerald green eyes shining brightly. Rumble dragged a chair from the lab and sat beside Ziggs, his furry body leaning close to him.

"What's this for?" Rumble asked Ziggs. Ziggs turned his head quickly.

"It's this new bomb I'm trying to make use of, but it's not really working well. If there were some kind of a mechanism that could…" Ziggs went on babbling about physics and such, and Rumble looked over to the blueprint. Something was indeed missing there. A diagram of a bomb was there, but some kind of a mechanism seemed to be missing there. Rumble looked at the diagram and back at Ziggs with his green goggles. Rumble lunged at Ziggs. He grabbed Ziggs from the back and started cuddling him. Ziggs's fur was soft indeed, and as he cuddled him, Ziggs blushed furiously.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted. Rumble leaned to see Ziggs's blushing face. He smiled a little.

"I'm cuddling. Problem?" Rumble answered. Rumble gingerly moved his hands downwards. From the chest to even lower. Ziggs started to moan. Ziggs knew this was wrong but it felt… good somehow.

"Stop it! Now! Aaahnn…N-no! Not there!" Ziggs started to speak in between moans. Rumble's mind was clouded by lust, and he started to nuzzle his face on Ziggs's neck.

"Ziggs… You might hate me for this… but I really love you." Rumble managed to declare with a bright blush. He continued to grope Ziggs. Ziggs's mind was spinning. His friend had just declared his love for him. What was going on?

"Stop! Let me process this all!" Ziggs broke free of Rumble's grasp and huffed. A tear dropped from his eye. Ziggs's heart melted at the sight of his crush crying.

"Look Rumble, I-I… It's hard to imagine, but I always loved you since we ever met. And now you tell me that you love me as well. I-" Ziggs started to speak with tears streaming out of his eyes. All those emotions from those years, spent with Rumble seemed to take effect. Rumble dashed forward and gave him a tight hug. Ziggs locked eyes with Rumble. Rumble's clear blue eyes seemed to see through him, just about anything Ziggs was thinking. Zigg's lips pressed on Rumble's, as the two yordles locked lips for a long time. Ziggs felt Rumble's chapped, full lips warm on his, and Rumble felt Ziggs's soft lips melting on his. Their lips finally parted, and with tears no more, Rumble began to grope Ziggs again.

"This time, let's just do what I want." Rumble stated with a growl. Ziggs didn't know his friend would be like this in front of him. He nodded and closed his eyes. As Rumble started to press his lips on Ziggs's neck, Ziggs felt himself shudder from the sudden pleasure. He felt his jumpsuit being stripped off. Rumble's clothes were off as well when he opened his eyes.

"So, Dean of Demolitions, are you ready for this?" The blue yordle winked at Ziggs as he crawled closer to him. Ziggs started to flush, his face reddening at the naked yordle approaching him with an eight-inch hardened member. It was glistening with whatever pre that had leaked out, and he crouched over Ziggs's slight frame. He smiled deviously.

"Let's start this slow, shall we?" Rumbled asked softly, starting to trace the outlines of Ziggs's body with his finger. Ziggs started to twitch with the sudden touch. It tickled, but it also sent lines of heat and cold at the same time throughout his body. Rumble noticed this and leaned in to kiss Ziggs deeply, also stopping him from making any noise as his hardened member entered Ziggs.

"Ah- Rumble! N-not so sudden!" Ziggs moaned as he latched onto Rumble, feeling pain and ecstasy at the same time. As Rumble managed to get his full length into Ziggs, he started to thrust gently into Ziggs, as he locked eyes with the brilliant green-eyed yordle.

Ziggs looked into those eyes full of lust, as he felt his own insides tightening its hold on the hot shaft that now moved deeply inside of him. He moaned many times, as he felt his own member grinding against Rumble's blue body.

"Ah, Ziggs! You're so tight!" Rumble moaned. "I-I'm gonna come soon! Ziggs!" He shouted with all his might.

"Ahh…. R-Rumble! Don't s-stop! Haaa!" Ziggs exclaimed loudly, his own length starting to feel heavy, as it started to leak even more. Rumble started to thrust even faster now, his eyes shut tight, his mouth still managing sounds of pleasure. Ziggs found himself doing the same.

"Z-Ziggs! I've always loved you!" Rumble managed out before his back arched, his member deeply wedged in Ziggs's insides, as his seed started to shoot. The hot liquid filled Ziggs's innards.

"R-Rumble!" Ziggs managed that name as he shot his own ropes of seed, spilling it all over himself and Rumble. As the moments of heated pleasure faded, Rumble collapsed on top of Ziggs. This was the best moments of the two yordles lives.

"Rumble… Did you really mean it?" Ziggs asked quietly after it had all finished.

"Huh? Oh that? Of course I did, you idiot!" He declared loudly. Ziggs blushed at his lover's declaration of love, as he leaned to his face and pressed his lips against Rumble's. The two held the kiss for a long time, and soon started to doze off. Ziggs looked at the now snoring yordle on top of him, both of them stark naked.

"I've never stopped loving you from the start… Rumble…" Ziggs whispered silently, as he too started off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 6 will come right up. I think. If I manage to catch up on the others to... :( But still, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phew. HipsterBubble here again~! I finally got Chapter 7 done too! I'm too lazy to name all these chapters. Might as well call them Bob. xD Well. This chapter was written by whatever was going on in my head. My life's pretty rough. I think. Haha... We all wish for someone like Rumble one day... xD Ah well. Enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ziggs fumbled around his bed and woke up. He couldn't breathe, as some blue creature was on top of him, crushing his lungs and not making him able to sleep. Ziggs looked at Rumble and grinned. He suddenly realized what had happened yesterday night and what he had done. He started blushing bright red, as Rumble groaned as he woke up as well.

"M-Morning!" Ziggs said a little enthusiastically. Rumble looked at him groggily and smiled. He lunged for Ziggs and wrapped his arms around him and collapsed together on the bed. Ziggs, still blushing, kept his breathing steady, and tried not to think much about yesterday.

"You know Ziggs, I've been wondering if I should stay here and maybe… help you out… You always seem so tired when you get back from work." Rumble muttered softly as they lay together on the soft bed. He stroked Ziggs's chest, and Ziggs couldn't find any words to answer that question. He felt so loved and appreciated, that Rumble would abandon his own place, the junkyard where they had spent their childhood and live with him. Ziggs started trembling, tears streaming down his face. Rumble turned him over and looked at him.

"Ziggs! What's wrong?! D-Did I say something wrong?" Rumble asked, surprised by how Ziggs reacted. Ziggs's emerald eyes shone from the tears. He shook his head, as Rumble leaned in and started kissing him deeply. Ziggs tugged at Rumble and held him closer. He didn't want this kiss to end. Both of them had to break away to get a breath of air.

"R-Rumble… You have no idea how much that meant to me. I-I would really love it if you do. I've been living through all this work, with no idea what this will get me to. It's so difficult living here, with all these humans who just-" Ziggs was cut off by Rumble on his lips again. Rumble broke away and looked at him intently.

"Ziggs. I know, I know. That's why I'm here for you. That's why I love you too. I know how you feel being here, the only one alone. I… I was like that too, until you came along. That's how we fell in love, remember?" Rumble paused as Ziggs nodded. He continued, "And plus, I don't mind leaving the junkyard, all I need is Tris here so that I could use and improve it. Ziggs, there's nothing wrong with being sad about being alone. Everyone feels that way. It's just how we deal with it and finding a person who would help you on your way. I'm here for you. I love you, Ziggs." He leaned in for a quick kiss. Ziggs was still crying uncontrollably, now sobbing even louder, as he knew there would be no one like Rumble in this world who would love him.

"Rumble, I… I love you too." Ziggs murmured softly, as he clung onto Rumble, comforted by the blue fur, and the smell it gave off. It smelled like pine needles and metal. Ziggs cried into Rumble's shoulder, lying on the bed together. Rumble let Ziggs cry his heart out, knowing the same thing had happened a few years back.

"It's okay… It's okay… I'm here..." Rumble muttered those lines, as the sobs decreased, and Ziggs was sleeping soundly. Rumble gently placed his head on the pillow, draping a blanket over him and looked at him. His eyes were clearly puffy, his tan fur shimmering beautifully. Tear stains were on his cheeks, but he was still handsome to Rumble.

"Ziggs… I don't know how to express this love of mine to you… This is the least I can do for you." Rumble muttered quietly. He walked out of the bedroom, going to prepare some breakfast for the both of them. As he exited, Ziggs was murmuring something.

"Rumble… Don't go…" Ziggs talked quietly in his sleep.

_"No! Rumble! Don't go! Not like this! We can't end it like this!" Ziggs was screaming at Rumble. Rumble stood at a door with a sad expression. He dipped his head in disapproval._

_"No, Ziggs. I need to go for the good of both of us." Rumble replied stoically. Ziggs had never seen Rumble like this, and he had no idea what this was about._

_"Rumble! No!" Ziggs shouted as the dream blanked out, a voice calling him back._

"Ziggs! What's wrong?!" Rumble asked loudly as he quickly grabbed Ziggs and held him tight. Ziggs was up on the bed, awake from his dream.

"Rumble… You didn't leave…" Ziggs muttered as Rumble nuzzled him.

"Why would I leave?" Rumble asked him carefully. Ziggs looked at him with teary eyes.

"I-I don't know… I just had a dream…" Ziggs answered softly.

"Ziggs. Don't believe in dreams. I will never leave you, if that even happens, I will come back for you. Ziggs looked at him with his shining eyes and drew him close into a kiss.

"Now… Can we please have breakfast? I made some and I'm starving." Rumble asked with a cheery grin.

* * *

**Might take a while before I upload the others... Haha... I'm sorry... And if you liked this chapter, that's good. Because I like writing chapters like these. It helps me clear my mind too. :D Thanks for reading~! -HB**


End file.
